


Two Times

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gen, Nobody is Dead, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: — Qual das duas vezes? — ela perguntou.Teddy franziu o cenho, trocando as sobrancelhas de cor, sem perceber.— Duas vezes? — ele repetiu — As pessoas só se conhecem uma vez.— É claro que não! — retrucou Tonks — Eu conheci o seu pai duas vezes.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	Two Times

— Vamos, Teddy! Está na hora de você ir dormir!

O garoto de cinco anos, que estava com os cabelos azuis, começou a reclamar, enquanto que Tonks levantava-se de seu lugar no sofá, de onde esteve observando-o brincar. Sabendo que ele não iria por vontade própria, ela agachou-se, pegando-o por baixo dos braços, e levou-o até o andar de cima.

— Eu não estou com sono! — protestou Teddy, já sentado em sua cama de braços cruzados, enquanto que sua mãe tentava puxar o edredom por baixo dele para cobri-lo.

— Então fique olhando para o teto, mas você não se levantará dessa cama, e eu estarei te vigiando muito bem! — disse Tonks, puxando o edredom com força, fazendo o garoto cair de costas no colchão — Dormir tão tarde não faz bem!

— Mas você e papai sempre dormem tarde — o garotinho argumentou.

— É diferente! Nós somos mais velhos, e temos trabalho a fazer. Se pudéssemos, também estaríamos dormindo.

— Então vamos trocar!

Tonks quase que gargalhou pela lógica infantil. Seu filho era tão inteligente para algumas coisas, mas tão ingênuo para outras...

— Não pode trocar! Eu já estudei, já brinquei... Agora é a sua vez! — ela deu um pequeno belisco no nariz do filho, que enrugou-o até que se transformasse em um nariz de porco.

— Então me conta uma história — implorou Teddy.

Tonks quase suspirou de exasperação. Já devia ter contado todas as histórias infantis bruxas e não bruxas umas mil vezes cada, e olhe que tinha uma grande variedade.

— Qual história, Teddy? — ela perguntou.

O garoto deu de ombros, ainda com o nariz suíno no rosto.

— Como você conheceu o papai — ele disse, casualmente.

— Você nunca perguntou sobre isso — comentou Tonks, franzindo o cenho.

— A mãe da Vic não para de contar como conheceu o tio _Will_ para ela.

Tonks ajeitou-se no canto da cama, observando-o desconfiadamente.

— Tio Will? — ela repetiu.

— É, o pai da Vic — Teddy revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio.

Ela resolveu não discutir.

— Você tem brincado muito com a Vic, não é mesmo? — resolveu implicar com ele.

— Mãe — disse Teddy, sério —, não desvie do assunto.

Malditos genes Lupin.

— Qual das duas vezes? — ela perguntou.

Teddy franziu o cenho, trocando as sobrancelhas de cor, sem perceber.

— Duas vezes? — ele repetiu — As pessoas só se conhecem uma vez.

— É claro que não! — retrucou Tonks — Eu conheci o seu pai duas vezes. Na verdade, da primeira vez, foi ele quem me conheceu.

_Tonks cruzou os braços, irritada por ter os seus movimentos tão limitados pelo uso do vestido. Aquele pedaço de pano que a deixava fofa para os adultos (embora ela não visse a menor diferença), mas também carregava regras consigo._

_— Não amasse o vestido, Nymphadora!_

_— Não sente-se assim, Nymphadora!_

_— Nymphadora, você vai sujar esse vestido!_

_Como vestidos vinham com broncas acompanhadas de “Nymphadora”, ela decididamente não gostava de usá-los. Inclusive, uma semana antes daquele dia, tinha feito a sua primeira operação de auror: escondido todos os vestidos. Infelizmente, um dos vestidos escapou de seu radar. É, ela precisava de umas aulinhas de esconderijo..._

_— Nymphadora... — sua mãe já a chamava mais uma vez._

_— Não me chame de Nymphadora! — protestou Tonks, irritada._

_— Não me responda assim!_

_Não adiantava quantas vezes tivesse pedido ou tentado convencê-la — até com desenhos fofos! —, Andrômeda Tonks achava um absurdo não poder chamar a sua filha por um nome que, segundo ela, era lindo._

_— Deixe esse cabelo de uma cor decente! — ela voltou a repreendê-la, vendo como os seus cabelos tomavam a cor de um vermelho contrariado — Hoje teremos visita, então comporte-se._

_Era só o que lhe faltava! Visitas? As únicas visitas que recebiam eram raras, sempre de clientes ou familiares de seu pai, nunca de sua mãe. Contudo, Tonks nunca teve coragem para perguntá-la o porquê de não ter uma avó ou tia materna, como a maioria dos bruxos que conhecia._

_Sem importar-se com o que sua mãe diria, aproveitando-se de sua distração — ela olhava para a lareira, o que a fez acreditar que as visitas viriam por lá —, Tonks saiu pela porta dos fundos, que dava espaço para o quintal da casa._

_O seu hobby preferido, sem dúvidas, era subir na macieira, o que enlouquecia sua mãe de preocupação por seu bem estar. Mas o que podia fazer? Não seria um vestido que a impediria, sabia que aquelas visitas seriam chatas como todas as outras._

_— O que está fazendo aí em cima?_

_Um garoto que ela nunca tinha visto na vida estava observando-a, divertido, ele tinha os cabelos longos e negros, olhos acinzentados e vestia uma jaqueta de couro que Tonks achou bem interessante._

_— Observando o horizonte, não está vendo? — ela revirou os olhos._

_Andrômeda surgiu atrás do rapaz, não parecendo estranhada com sua presença, o que fez Tonks pensar que ele era visita anteriormente mencionada. O bruxo apenas deu uma risada que assemelhou-se muito a uma latida, enquanto que Andrômeda, assim que conseguiu localizá-la, fez uma expressão horrorizada._

_— Nymphadora!_

_Apesar de rígida, sua mãe não era o tipo de mulher que repreendia a filha com visitas por perto, achava deselegante. Então, apenas gritou o seu nome com uma atitude contrariada contida e ajudou-a a descer, embora Tonks pudesse fazê-lo sozinha._

_— Meu nome é Sirius — disse o jovem, ainda parecendo divertido, e ela gostou que ele não fosse tão chato quanto os outros adultos._

_— Me chame de Tonks! — ela pediu._

_— Está bem, Tonks._

_Andrômeda fez cara feia para Sirius, como se ele estivesse dando liberdade demais para ela._

_— Sirius é nosso primo, filha — ela disse, ao ver que era ignorada por ambas as partes._

_Apesar de aquela ter sido uma das únicas vezes em que Sirius as visitou, Tonks ficou feliz de saber que teria um primo que, na cabeça dela, poderia brincar com ela. Ela era bem nova, mas isso não impediu-a de ter a sua primeira paixonite. Não por Sirius, ele era legal demais para isso (e primo dela), mas pelo amigo que ela encontrou conversando com o seu pai, quando entrou em casa._

_Tinha a idade de Teddy naquela época, e lembrava-se de agir mais ou menos como a — antes — ingênua Ginny Weasley. Não se lembrava muito dos detalhes, pois era muito pequena e fazia muito tempo._

— Mas você também o conheceu! — argumentou Teddy, sem entender.

— As pessoas mudam com o passar dos anos — explicou Tonks, puxando as pernas para mais perto de si — A garotinha que o seu pai conheceu não era eu. E seu pai não é aquele rapaz.

— Então... Quando você o conheceu? — perguntou o metamorfomago, ainda sem entender muito bem.

_— Imundos! Traidores! Desonrando a casa de meus pais!_

_Os gritos de Walburga Black eram ensurdecedores, e Tonks jurava que nunca mais reclamaria das broncas de sua mãe depois de conhecer a essa mulher tão desagradável. Ou melhor, o quadro dessa mulher._

_— Evitem fazer barulho nesse corredor — disse Sirius, um pouco irritado pelo tropeço de Tonks, que causou todo aquele estardalhaço — Não sabemos quais outros parentes tão agradáveis temos por aqui._

_Tonks sentiu um formigamento na nuca e sabia que os seus fios de cabelo estavam mudando de cor, provavelmente para um vermelho, irritada e envergonhada pelo tratamento que seu primo estava lhe dando. Sirius sempre foi o primo que mais lhe agradou, nunca a tratava como criança, e tinha resolvido fazer aquilo justo naquele momento._

_Ela já não era mais uma criança, ela era uma adulta agora. Um pouco desastrada, sim, mas o que isso importava? Tinha se formado como auror com louvor, e estava ali, na sede da Ordem da Fênix, como indicação de Alastor Moody, o seu mentor._

_Isso queria dizer algo, certo?_

_— A casa não é lá essas coisas, mas... — Sirius deu de ombros, não parecendo importar-se muito com isso._

_— Estamos dando um jeito nisso — disse Molly Weasley, decidida, olhando ao redor como se cada grão de poeira ali fosse um pecado existir._

_Tonks já estava acostumada com desorganização, o seu quarto era um perfeito exemplo, que até a sua mãe tinha desistido de tentar arrumar, mas aquilo já era demais. Tinha poeira em cada centímetro quadrado da cozinha/porão da casa._

_— Estava pior — disse Sirius a ela, mas Tonks apenas cruzou os braços, ainda irritada com o tratamento anterior — Quando a gente passa um tempo em Azkaban, não percebemos quanto tempo se passa..._

_— Pois é, mas eu cresci — ela disse, irritada — Não sou mais uma criança, e não quero ser tratada como tal._

_Sirius deu uma risada, nada parecida com as suas antigas, mais uma característica tirada dele pela sua estada na prisão, aparentemente._

_— Continua com temperamento forte — ele comentou._

_Tonks, muito provavelmente, teria voado no pescoço do primo, se outra pessoa não tivesse entrado na cozinha, derrubando algumas panelas enferrujadas no chão._

_— Cuidado! Cuidado! — reclamou Sirius, voltando ao seu mau humor anterior._

_— É assim que recebe um amigo de longa data? — perguntou uma voz masculina._

_Aquela voz era familiar para Tonks, mas ela não tinha a menor ideia do que se tratava._

_— As pessoas vão entrando assim? — criticou Moody — Essa casa não tem proteções?_

_— Dumbledore garantiu que iria fazer feitiços mais eficazes quando chegasse — respondeu Emmeline, uma outra integrante da Ordem._

_— Quase todo o pessoal está aí — disse Sirius, sem dar importância — Só a Tonks que é nova._

_Ela lançou um outro olhar raivoso em sua direção._

_— Prazer, Remus Lupin — o homem ergueu a sua mão._

_Tonks quase não respondeu ao aperto de mão, já que o seu nome tinha lhe soado alarmantemente familiar, mas ela virou-se para ele, antes que a sua falta de reação tornasse tudo constrangedor._

_— Tonks — ela respondeu, tentando sorrindo gentil._

_— Nymphadora Tonks — corrigiu Sirius._

_Dessa vez, Tonks não pôde conter-se, afastou a sua mão da de Remus, e levantou-se bruscamente, chamando a atenção dos outros que estavam distraídos._

_— Os tempos de Azkaban te deixaram sem noção do perigo? — Tonks não gritou, pois não queria acordar Walburga, mas deu quase um rosnado — Ou você envelheceu e ficou mais retardado?_ Não me chame de Nymphadora _!_

_Era a primeira vez que Sirius tinha uma reação normal, mas, pensando bem, era a primeira vez que ele a olhava diretamente nos olhos, que deviam ter mudado de cor também._

_— Boa noite, senhores!_

_Tonks virou-se para a voz alegre, vendo o professor Dumbledore entrar, acompanhado de Snape e da professora McGonagall. O primeiro parecia alheio ao que acontecia, Snape parecia apenas entediado, enquanto que McGonagall era a mais preocupada pela cena._

_— Sentem-se, por favor — disse Dumbledore, arrastando ele mesmo uma cadeira para sentar-se._

_Tonks procurou acalmar-se, sentando-se da cadeira de onde tinha levantado-se._

_— Aliás, agradeço pela relação, senhorita Tonks — disse o diretor, repentinamente — De fato, ficamos mais esquecidos com o passar do tempo._

_Só_ parecia _alheio._

_Com isso, Tonks encolheu-se em seu lugar, tendo a certeza de que tinha corado de vergonha. Moody apenas negou com a cabeça, descontente com a sua primeira impressão, como se ela já não tivesse sido estudante de Hogwarts._

Teddy ria, divertindo-se pelas vergonhas que sua mãe pagava, mas Tonks apenas contentava-se em saber que seu filho, tendo puxado os seus genes, não faria por menos, e ela poderia divertir-se abertamente e sem culpas.

— Pronto, contei a história! Agora vai dormir! — ela disse, jogando o edredom por cima da cabeça do pequeno, escondendo-o de sua vista.

Já estava na porta, desligando a luz e saindo, quando Teddy conseguiu tirar o tecido de cima de seu rosto.

— Ei! — a voz infantil reclamou.

— Boa noite — disse Tonks, sem dar mais abertura para conversas.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Tonks pressentia que a história de Teddy seria bem parecida com a sua (só esperava não incluir uma guerra no pacote).


End file.
